Anything and Everything
by daydreamgirl14
Summary: Just where my oneshots and drabbles will be placed. Expect anything from my usual FanKyle to SigYo to just random thoughts of the characters. Rating just in case. Newest oneshot: Three short holiday snippets involving a tree, Secret Santa, and staying up late.
1. Kyle's Thoughts On Moppy

**A.N. Guess who's the idiot who's been writing oneshots and drabbles instead of Tooth Spell or I'm Here To Save you? I'm working on them both. Tooth Spell's almost done. I'm just not really happy about the length. But trust me, I will update soon. Planning to on Monday. So here's something I found that I wrote a while back. Enjoy!****  
**

Leaning against a random locker, a twelve-year-old, red haired conjurer waited in line to be admitted into the school auditorium for the annual school dance. He had been occupying his mind with thoughts from earlier that day.

_"Hey, Kyle," Fanboy whispered to the Brit beside him. "Kyle."_  
_Kyle turned around and glared at the giggling boy behind him. "What on Earth can be so important? I'm trying to study."_  
_"How can you study?" Fanboy asked. He put his hands on his cheeks and girlishly squealed. "The school dance is tonight!"_  
_Kyle sent the boy a deadpan stare. "And why would I be happy about that? It's more time stuck here with you ninnies."_  
_Fanboy obviously didn't catch the distaste in the wizard's voice. "Who are you taking to the dance?"_  
_Kyle rose an eyebrow. "Taking?"_  
_"Yeah! Who's your date?" Chum Chum asked._  
_"Like I'd want to date anyone here."_  
_"Come on, Kyle," Fanboy said. "You could find a date anywhere. I met mine a few days ago."_  
_"I'm taking my cousin," Chum Chum chimed in._  
_Fanboy looked at the opposite direction from his younger friend. "Right... Cousin..."_  
_Kyle's eyes grew a bit, as he gawked at Fanboy. "You? You have a date? Who would be daft enough to go with you? I mean look at you." He used a hand to gesture at the superhero attire._  
_Fanboy looked down at his costume. "You think I could've gotten someone better?" He looked back up at the wizard. "Thanks, Kyle. But I think I'll stick to the date I already have."_  
_Kyle face palmed. Groaning, he turned back around._  
_But then began the curious nagging voice in the back of mind._  
_'Who do you think he's taking?'_

Kyle was pulled out his thoughts by a loud voice. His head jerked up to find the source of the sound. It was Fanboy and Chum Chum. Though he wouldn't openly admit it, the Brit had to admit the elder "superhero" looked rather dashing in his formal wear even if his costume was underneath and the mask covered his face.  
He tore his eyes away to examine the boy's date who was wrapped around Fanboy's arm.  
Seeing the "superhero's" date, the Brit's jaw dropped.  
'Is that boy completely daft?! Really? Bringing a _**MOP** _to a school dance?'  
Kyle facepalmed and shook his head. "That idiot."  
He leaned back against the locker, crossing his arms. A frown was etched on his face as Fanboy, Chum Chum, and the mop went by him.  
"That boy is completely bonkers."


	2. Keep His Heart

**A.N. Ahhh! Yes, I know. Where's the new chapter for Tooth Spell? Well, my laptop's broken. -.-" So yeah... I found a little drabble on my iPod and I learned to update on my iPod. So while I try to get my Tooth Spell and I'm Here To Save You files back, expect one shots for now. ^^"**

"Hey."

Fanboy looked up from his game of Death Checkers to see a familiar face.

"Hi, Yo," he greeted with a smile before frowning. "What are you doing here? Chum Chum isn't home."

The girl looked around the Fanlair. "Where is Chum Chum?" she asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"I'm not telling you."

Yo rolled her eyes. "I've been too busy to get him anyways. Scampers has been sick."

Fanboy raised an eyebrow. "Then what are you doing here?"

She took her backpack off and opened it. "I came to give you this."

Curiously, he peeked into her frog backpack to see the contents. She took the item out.

"A heart?" the boy questioned.

She picked it up. "It's yours. I was at Lupe's yesterday, and I found it."

"Lupe?"

"You know. From that time when she had this huge crush on you," the girl told him to jog his memory. "She said something about being a superhero or something." Yo shook her head, getting herself to stop rambling. "She didn't want it so I thought I'd give it back."

Fanboy reached out for the organ before halting. "What do you want?"

"Huh?"

"You're offering to give me something. That means you want to trade, and I am not trading my Chum Chum!"

He stomped his foot and faced the other way.

The girl sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "I wasn't gonna trade you anything. I have your heart, and I'm going to give it back."

"Just take it, Yo!" he insisted. "You're going to find some way to use that to get Chum Chum."

"I can't just keep your heart!" Yo tried to reason with him.

'Maybe giving this to him wasn't a good idea.'

"Why not?" Fanboy questioned. "I said you can have it!"

The girl grabbed his arm and turned the superhero around. "Do you even know what having your heart means?!"

He pulled him arm back from the girl and crossed his arms. "Of course. It means I get to keep Chum Chum."

"Ugh!" Yo yelled, frustrated with the boy.

'I don't have time for this. I decide to drop his heart off before going back to Scampers and end up getting interrogated. I am never going to do anything nice.'

"Fine!" She stuffed his heart back into her backpack. "I'll just take it!"

"Go then!"

Yo stepped away from the glaring contest and pulled out her phone, pressing a button. The girl began to disappear.

"Don't expect to get this back!"

"You can keep it!"

Chum Chum walked into the Fanlair, two Frosty Freezy Freezes in hand. "Here, Fanboy. I got you-"

The younger boy looked to see Fanboy glaring at air. "What happened?"

"Yo has my heart."


	3. Microwave

A.N. Yup. Laptop's still broken, and I'm still uploading on my iPod which is being a twat. So I recently read a couple fics on this pairing, and you guys seemed to like the other one I wrote. So have another FanYo-ish oneshot.

* * *

"Why did you put Scampers in the microwave?"

"I thought he'd turn into-" Fanboy paused for a moment to pose, "Super Cat!"

"You what?!" Yo screeched. "That is the most stupidest idea ever! Why would you think that would happen?"

Fanboy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 'Maybe this wasn't a good idea.'

"Well, that's how Blastoid got his powers."

The Asian girl rolled her eyes. 'Of course.'

She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "You owe me."

His eyes bulged out. "But you have dozens of yamaguchis. And I am not going to give you Chum Chum."

"Fine," she agreed. "No Chum Chum." The volume of her voice lowered. "I'll just get him when you go to sleep tonight," she muttered.

Yo pursed her lips, thinking. Her eyes landed on something in the Fanlair she wanted. "How about some kisses?"

"What?! Ewww!"

"Come on. You killed Scampers so you owe me. I want some kisses!"

He was silent for a moment. "F-f-fine. But just one."

"One?" she whined. "How many times do I have to remind you? You made Scampers power down! You owe me more than one. At least four."

"Fine, Yo. Fine." Hesitantly he walked closer to the girl. Carefully placing a hand on her shoulder, he leaned his head downward closer to her face. Fanboy glanced down at her lips and nervously licked his own.

"F-F-Fanboy? What are you doing?"

"You wanted a kiss, right? I just want to get this over with." He stuck out his tongue in disgust as he pictured the act to come.

Her eyes widened. "Wait! I don't-"

The boy pressed his lips to hers before she could finish.

Yo stood there in shock for a moment before finally pushing him away.

"What was that for?"

"You said you wanted a kiss." He wiped his lips on his sleeve. "Ugh! You can't expect me to give you another one! Why did you even want one from me anyways? I thought you like Chum Chum!"

She facepalmed. "Of course I do! Do you think I'm unfaithful? And I wasn't talking about those kisses! I was talking about THOSE kisses!" She pointed to the bowl behind them that sat on the coffee table.

"Oh…"

Silence blanketed the two of them.

"Well sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his neck and gave a halfhearted nervousl smile.

"For that, I'm taking more than a few kisses."

He quickly ran to the bowl, picked it up, and shoved it into her hands. "Take them! Take them all!"

Yo stared at the clear bowl filled to the brim with the Hershey's chocolate. "This never happened." And with a press of a button, she disappeared.


	4. Supposed To

**A.N. Guess who got her laptop back? :D I have a schedule for the next couple of weeks about updating so don't worry. I'm Here To Save You, Learn To Talk, and Tooth Spell will be updated within the next two weeks. And just letting you guys know, I have a little plan for this collection of oneshots when Christmas comes a little closer. Hope you enjoy! So does anyone ship Super Chum and Copy Kitten?**

* * *

Every thing was going to plan. Only dry sand surrounded the two enemies for miles. Super Chum had his powers sucked out of him thanks to her newest weapon. He was on the verge of passing out. The gun was loaded.

But it wasn't supposed to be this way. She was supposed to hate him. She was supposed to get her revenge. This was her chance. This was it. The Fanilator was out of the way. Super Chum was weak. Nothing was around for miles to aid the hero. It was time to get back at him. It was time for him to pay.

But she couldn't. 'Just pull the trigger. Pull the damn trigger.'

He was defenseless. He was helpless. He was weak.

But she couldn't do it, and she knew why; not that she would admit it of course.

She growled. With a turn of the heel, Copy Kitty walked away. She heard the thump of his body hitting the sand. She supposed she didn't have to destroy him now. There would always be other chances. And anyways, there were other, more better ways to torture the hero.


	5. Mistletoe

**A.N. Maybe saying these two weeks were when I would update wasn't the smartest. ^^" Sorry. I forgot about finals and wasn't allowed to go on the interwebs. I didn't have a chance to edit this, and I'm updating on my iPo. So please excuse any errors. **

Fanboy didn't like today one bit. Something didn't seem right. He just couldn't put his finger on it. He glanced around the room, trying to pinpoint the cause of the odd feeling. Mr. Mufflin was taking his normal nap, muttering weird phrases under his breath. Nancy was actually doing the math worksheet they were assigned. Kyle was reading his necronomicon. Francine was painting her nails. Chris Chuggy and Michael Johnston were having a hushed conversation. Duke was reading a skateboarding magazine. Cher was silently practicing her cheers. Lupe was doodling. Yo was talking to Chum Chum. All in all it was a normal day for the class-  
'Wait a minute.' His last observation made him double back. Yo was talking to Chum Chum.  
His eyes focused back on them. No wonder something didn't feel right. Yo had Chum Chum in grabbing distance. She could taking him any time she wanted to. But she wasn't.  
So Fanboy waited for the girl to strike. And waited. And waited. And waited. And fell asleep.  
Next thing he knew, he was on the floor, startled out of his seat by the shriek of the bell. Fanboy groggily used his chair to help himself up.  
The thought of his earlier self given task suddenly crossed his mind, jogging his brain. 'Chum Chum! Yo probably took him while I was asleep!'  
His head turned to the desk beside him. But the desk surprisingly wasn't empty. Chum Chum was still in his seat, and Yo was still in a seat in front of his desk, conversing with the boy.  
"Hey! Get away from Chum Chum!"  
The pair looked up from their conversation.  
"Why?" she whined. "I didn't do anything."  
Fanboy scoffed. "Yeah. Like I believe that. You were probably just going to kidnap him again."  
Surprisingly, she shook her head. "Not today. My cousin's coming over for Christmas. I wouldn't have time to deal with you trying to get Chum Chum back. And anyways, I thought I'd be nice, and it'd be your Christmas gift from me. Don't you want to be with Chum Chum for Christmas?" she asked.  
He sputtered out nonsense for a moment before a coherent "Of course I do."  
"That's what I thought," the girl retorted. She got up. "I need to go home." Suddenly, something seemed to have fallen off of the ceiling onto Chum Chum's desk: mistletoe.  
The three looked up to see tape that was halfway already self peeled off. It obviously hadn't done its job of keeping the plant on the ceiling.  
A look of realization flashed on Fanboy's face. 'So that's why she was at his desk and hadn't taken him. Yo must have put up the mistletoe earlier.'  
The girl obviously didn't look disturbed by the fall of the plant. "Looks like there was mistletoe above us."  
"I wonder how that got there," Chum Chum mused. "It wasn't there yesterday."  
"Yeah. Weird, right?" she agreed. Yo looked back down at Chum Chum. "Well a tradition's a tradition."  
"I guess," Chum Chum agreed.  
Quickly, Yo pecked Chum Chum on the lips. The girl suddenly seemed as if she were on Cloud Nine. Giggling, she adjusted her backpack and skipped to the door. "Merry Christmas!"  
Fanboy watched as Yo left. He wanted to call her out on her dirty trick, but his mouth wasn't able to form words for some reason. His mouth was merely left agape.  
Shaking his head, he turned to his younger friend. "You alright there, buddy?"  
Chum Chum nodded. "That wasn't as bad as when the girls kissed us at the sleepover," he admitted.  
Fanboy's eyes dilated.  
And that was why Chum Chum was sent to the nurse's office on the last day of school before Christmas break.


	6. Homesick

**A.N. A little late Christmas fic that I didn't have time to upload earlier. It's unedited so ignore any mistakes and typos please.**

* * *

Kyle kicked a pebble away from his path on the sidewalk into a pile of snow on his trudge home from school. Another year in this city had come and gone and another Christmas at Galaxy Hills was just around the corner. Another holiday where he would be without his family. Another holiday in the States. Another holiday alone in his apartment with only his necronomicon and a very small possibility of Scrivener Elf as company.

Normally, Kyle liked to be alone. Even at Milkweed, he was used to sitting by himself, practicing magic or reading from a book. He had grown used to having to find amusement in things other than people. But during the holiday season, he couldn't help but feel lonely.

The holiday season was seen as getting together with family and friends and just spending the day together in merriness and cheer. And his holidays back at home were exactly like that. A Christmas party would be held every year at his Nana's house on Christmas Day. Surrounded by family, filled with tasty food, and the overall atmosphere would never fail to bring a smile to his face.

But the past two years, he had to do without it. He had gotten kicked out of Milkweed, shipped off to Galaxy Hills, and had no means to back home. He wasn't able to apparate yet, and plane tickets were too expensive.

So all he could do is call home, converse with his parents for a few minutes before they had to leave the house, and figure out a way to spend the rest of his day. This usually consisted of going to the park to read and practice magic with the hopes he could finally be good enough to get into Milkweed and be able to spend the holidays with his family once again. He would return to his apartment after an hour or so to drink hot chocolate and read once more, then watch a Ice-Mas special on TV.

Kyle couldn't help but wince whenever he heard his classmates talking about their holiday plans. A majority of them contained the phrase "me and my family." They would all get to spend time with their families while Kyle would spend the day missing his.

'Guess it's going to be the usual again.' He sighed.

A couple familiar voices shook his out of his thoughts.

"Kyle! Kyle!"

He turned around to see two costume clad boys running after him.

"What do you two want?" he snapped. Kyle wasn't in the mood to be annoyed by the village idiots.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to come over for Christmas," Chum Chum said as Fanboy grinned. "You didn't come last year."

"Or the year before," Fanboy interjected. "So you should come this year."

"I abhor spending time with you at school. Why would I willingly spend time with you two on Ice-Mas?"

"We didn't want you to be alone," Chum Chum answered.

Fanboy threw an arm on Kyle's shoulders. "Yeah. And it'll be fun. You can come over the day before and we can decorate the tree and you can stay the night and we can wait for Man-Arctica together and open all our presents together." he babbled.

Kyle opened his mouth for his usual no but closed it before the word could escape his lips. Why not join them? Other than their usual shenanigans, it couldn't be that bad. He really didn't want to be alone for the holiday. But was he really that lonely to stoop so low? Was this even stooping low at all? These were two boys who were his self proclaimed friends. He shook his head, emptying his head of the philosophical thoughts.

Kyle sighed. His eyes glanced over their anxious and excited faces. "Sure. Why not?" he drawled, attempting to sound nonchalant.

Their eyes grew. Their faces lit up. Kyle soon found himself unintentionally pushed in the snow with Fanboy and Chum Chum's arms around him. 'Why did I agree again?'

He heard them sniffle.

"You never said yes before, Kyle," Chum Chum said.

Fanboy grinned at the ginger. "We're going to make this the best Ice-Mas ever!"

A small smile crept up Kyle's face. He couldn't help but think that they would keep true to their word.


	7. Holiday Minis

**A.N. So sorry I haven't been updating like I said I would. Life's being a twat. Have some short little holiday drabble things I didn't have time to turn into full oneshots.  
**

* * *

**Tree  
**Kyle couldn't help but gawk at the large tree in the middle of the Fanlair. But it wasn't the tree that shocked him. "Fanboy? Chum Chum?" he called out, his voice wavering slightly. "Is there supposed to be a ham on the top?"

* * *

**Secret Santa  
**Fanboy gently picked up the little doll in the box. His jaw dropped a bit in awe. The doll looked exactly like Chum Chum. A small folded up sheet of paper was tucked in the mini Chum Chum's hands.

Taking the note, he opened it up and read the short message. 'For when he's not with you.'

"When he's not with me?" Fanboy repeated aloud. He laughed. Shaking his head, he said, "Silly Secret Santa. Chum Chum and I are inseparable. He'll always be with me. Right, Chum?" He received no response but didn't notice. He continued on. "This is funny." He laughed once more until he realized that his sidekick was indeed not there. "Chum Chum?"

He then noticed a small sticker under the loopy scrawl that read 'From, your Secret Santa.' He knew that sticker far too well.  
From the corner of his eye, the culprit had just peeked in the door. Eyes meeting, the girl giggled and promptly ran away with her prize.

"Fanboy!" Chum Chum cried.

Hastily, Fanboy ran out the door, mini Chum Chum in hand. "Yo!"

* * *

**Midnight**

"Are you sure you'll be able to do this, Fanboy? Chum Chum asked his friend. The elder had repeated his same words of reassurance from the last night morning incident.

Fanboy chuckled and waved a hand airily. "Of course, Chum. I wouldn't miss it for the world. And I just had six Frosty Freezy Freezes, three Ice Monster Bun Buns, and all the hot chocolate in the kitchen."

Chum Chum pouted as he arranged the milk and cookies on the table. He had wanted to drink some while waiting for Man-Arctica but shrugged it off. Whatever would keep his friend awake.

'Now for some fun before Man-Arctica arrives.' He turned around and saw his elder friend sprawled on the couch, mouth wide open, eyes shut.

Chum Chum sighed and shook his head, slightly smiling fondly at his friend. He got the blanket from his bed and placed it over Fanboy. 'Maybe next time.'


End file.
